The fire dragon emperor
by that guy writes stuff
Summary: I'm not good at these so just give it I quick look read the start it shouldn't take long
1. The new devil in town 1

**(I don't own shit but I wrote this so f**k u copyright)**

Natsu dragneel is not a pervert or a delinquent but most of the school body at Kuoh academy labels him such. He is known as a delinquent because of his strength and love of fighting and a pervert for his two perverted friends, Matsuda and Motohama who are always getting him into perverted situations He is way to dense to understand. Speaking of Witch the perverted trio, as there fellow students call them are

currently running from a mob of angry have dressed girls after natsu got Matsuda and Motohama Court Peking trough a hole in one of the girls changing rooms in the school. They ran around the school for a couple of minutes until the trio managed to lose the female mob witch seemed to get bigger the more the ran with random girls joining the mob as it went past and where currently sitting in front of the old school building.

"That was a close one" matsuda puffed out in between breaths

"Why where they even Chasing us" natsu questioned his two friends normal not even braking a sweat after the run or a short jog in his mind

"Because we where spying on there beautiful naked bodies until you showed up and made a lot of noise you bloody idiot" motohama yelled at natsu kicking him in the shin with the latter just shrugging it off like nothing happened

"I still don't get it why would the try and hurt us for looking at them" natsu asked with a confused look on his face Matsuda and Motohama just face palmed at his stupidity

"Your hopeless you know that right" matsuda said his face still in his hand sighing right after

"You wanna fight matsuda… who's that with the red hair" natsu started pointing at a open window half way through pointing out a young woman probably a 3rd year with big tits not that he noticed and long dark red hair

"Dam that honeys hot I'd love me a taste of that" matsuda said ignoring natsus question

"That's rias gremory her measurements are 36, 24, 36 she's the president of the occult research club word is she's from Northern Europe" motohama responded including her breast waist and but size for matsuda

"Why you wanna know natsu you struggle to remember our teachers names let alone students" motohama added looking at natsu with a intrigued expression

"I seance something different from her she doesn't feel normal" natsu replied still looking at the window where rias had been standing sitting down and looking back at his friends he said it was probably nothing

1 hour later

Natsu was leaning against a railing on a bridge going over a busy road he looked to be thinking hard about something witch is a odd thing for natsu 'why can't I get that red hair girl out off my head what was her name risa or rasi no it was definitely rias Mabye I cant remember she smells differently her scent isn't the same as normal people natsu thought to him self. suddenly remembering the first time he smelt something normal people couldn't it was about six yeahs ago when he was 11 a year after his mother and father adopted him they had gotten him a pet cat that was blue for some reason he named the cat happy. Happy got out two weeks after they got him and ran into the small park down the road

they looked for him for about 20 minuets until natsu found him when he told his parents he followed happy's smell They took him to a doctor but the doctor couldn't tell them how he could smell people's scents they also found that's natsu's hearing and sight where above average. As he tried to figure out that strange sent the red head has he yelled in frustration then heard a girls voice asking if she had irritated him said girl had long black hair that ended at her lower back she was rearing a school uniform consisting of a rad button up shirt and a green mini skirt

"Hu no sorry if I scared you I was just thinking about something where you trying to talk to me" natsu reapplied with a sheepish grin on his face scratching the back of his head

"Um yeah…well I was wondering if you where dating anybody right now" the girl asked him natsu might have been oblivious to the opposite sex but his friends did explain relationships and girlfriends to him

"Umm no I've never had a girlfriend before"he replied honestly not really caring about the subject that much

"That's good cause I um… wanted to know if you mabey wanted to... go out with me it's just that you walk past here a lot and your hot and seem nice" she said acutely shocking natsu who who tried to process this a smart person might have thought this situation fishy but natsu I complete idiot who was barely passing school had agreed with the girl who's name he found out was yuuma amano.

He returned home 20 minutes latter informing his parents of his new girlfriend before changing and going for a real run when he got home he showed ate his dinner and went to bed only to dream of food the red haired girl and his new girlfriend who now that he thought about it had a similar sent to the red one. the next morning he was wroken by his alarm witch he nearly destroyed trying to go back to sleep but his mum came in and forced him to get out of bed.

On his way to school he ran in to yuuma who wished to walk with him when the got near the school natsu spotted his friends in the distance and called out to them they turned around and jumped in shock when they saw yuuma

"Yo guys this is yuuma my girlfriend, yuuma this is motohama and matsuda my friends" natsu quickly introduced them before leaving with yuuma they parted ways out front of his school and she started heading to her own.

The day went mostly uneventful other then getting in a fight with some jerks trying to pick up chicks in front of the school natsu skipped most classes still trying to get yuuma' s and rias scents out of his mind. after school he met yuuma again she asked to walk home with him and he agreed when they got to the same bridge where they met she asked natsu if the could go on a date tomorrow he agreed since he had nothing better to do.

After they said there goodbyes he started heading down some stares leading to his home when he stopped and looked be hind him he saw a young girl with short white hair in his schools female uniform eating a ice cream watching him she seamed a little saprised that he noticed her and walked off. Natsu didn't notice that he was more interested in her scent witch seamed to be a mix between rias and happy's shrugging it of and thinking about all the weird smells these people had and continued home.

When he got home he let happy who he sometimes brought to school when he was planning on ditching class out of his bag for witch the cat seamed great full for and continued with he's normal routine of changing running and showering. When he was done he when to the closet in his room witch had nothing in it but a desk a double bed a bedside table a built in wall closet and a bunch of waits and picked out a outfit for tomorrow he normally just Wears his school uniform or pe clothes all the time. He picked his trade mark scale pattern scarf he was found with a pair of white trackies a white v neck shirt and a black button less sleeve less open waistcoat.

Happy who was very intrigued with his masters new clothing started sniffing it before looking at his master again natsu was a lean but muscular teen he had pink spikey hair and a scar on his neck that is normally hidden under his scarf. [sorry I'm just getting to this thought it was the best time] natsu stretched then jumped on his bed scaring happy who hissed at him in return but the cat curled up on his chest anyway as natsu drifted of to sleep

The next day him and yuuma ditched school to go on there date they went to some shops looked around had lunch and dinner watched a movie you know all that dating stuff when yuuma was trying on sum clothes a wired woman walked up to natsu and gave him some pamphlet about wishes that he just put in his poket. On there way home they stopped in a park yuuma walked ahead of natsu a couple steps and turned around.

"Hay natsu to commemorate our first date can you do some thing for me" she said as she walked closer to him

"Shore what do you want me to do" He asked As she smiled at his response

"Can you die for me" she answered her voice getting deaper as she did

"Wait what"he replied with a confused look thinking he misheard her witch is impossible

"I asked you to die for me" she repeated walking backwards as she was surrounded by red light her clothes exploding and showing her bare tits before being covered by a black small bra and her privates being covered by a similar clothing and the bracelet he got her was still on her arm then black wrings came out of her back like some kind of angle or devil

Natsu fell on his ass looking in shock at yuuma not able to say a word as she summoned a spear of light

"Sorry I have to kill you now thanks for the date I had lots of fun" she said before throwing the light spear in to his chest before it disappeared letting blood shot out of his chest he managed to ask her why before he collapsed on the ground

"Don't blame me blame him he gave you that sacred gear" is all she said before flying of.

Natsu looked at his right hand coated in blood crimson blood just like rias's hair he didn't know why but all he could think about as he sat there dying was her and her strange scent.

The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a red light apiar behind him and a voice he couldn't make out.

The next morning natsu woke up tired smashing his alarm clock and accidentally beaking it he then jumped out of bed surprised throwing happy off as well who glared up at him in return then he noticed that his sense of smell sight and hearing where shapnd more so then normal he then remember yuuma and what he hoped was a bad dream and asked his parents about her but the didn't remember her.

When he got to school he asked his friends who told him the same thing before rias gremory walked past and looked him in the eye as she walked past.

"Yo natsu do you want to come over to my place after school natsu" matsuda asked him as he was watching rias walking of not listening to them talk about watching porn at matsuda's house

"Yeah I'm down man" he replied herring some girls call them perverts and freaks as they walked past.

After school the trio when's to matsuda's and he and motohama watched porn as natsu read manga on matsuda's bed only paying attention when motohama wheat to turn of the lights. He told him not to then thanked him when he didn't but the two looked at him and told him they where off he then realised he wasn't seeing light at the same time as also seeing it like some kind of night vision.

He told his friends he felt sick and left to go home it was geting dark and whenever he looked down a ally way he would see the same red light as before freaking out he decided to go back to the park where he dreamt yuuma killed him. As he bent over the fountain in the park looking at his reflection he heard a strange noise and smelled a very similar scent to yuumas and turned around seeing a man with black wings

Wearing a light brown trench coat and a black fedora.

"Well well well looks like I have myself a stray devil and it is my obligation as a fallen angel to kill strays" the man said as he formed a spear of blue light in his hand throwing it at him as he ran away it pieced though his back and burned his very flesh as he fell to his knees.

"You a tough on aye well don't worry this one will kill you" the fallen angel said as he charged another light spear that was shot out of his hand by a spark of Dominic red energy

"Who the hell did that" he screamed as both him and natsu looked at the direction the light came from seeing rias gremory standing in a magic circle the man charged at her and somoned a third spear that was kicked out of his hand by the white haired girl from the other day then a third black haired girl shot lightning at the fallen angel shoting the man back.

"That hair I see you must be rias gremory next head of the gremory clan and that must be one of your purge members" the man said looking at natsu who was about to pass out from blood loss

"Yes and i would like that you did not attack members of my purge again or you will face major consequences" rias replied and that was all natsu here'd be for he passed out.

The next morning natsu woke up to his mothers scream in shock as she apologised and ran down stares yelling something about him being in bed with a real life naked girl or something witch confused him until he turned over and was greated by rias face shocking him makeing him jumping out out of bed taking the shites with him. He also released they where both naked

"Why are you in my bed and why are we naked" he asked with a confused look as happy just licked rias leg as she sat up

"Don't worry I'm still a virgin we didn't do it" she responded showing of her tits while hiding the rest of her smiling at him until he asked what a virgin was she just laughed say something about him not being a pervert after all then she finally answered his questions

"I was heeling you and this was the fastest way to do that" she smiled at him again

"Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on" he asked looking up at her very confused once he realised that his dreams where not dreams somehow

"Not right now I'll have someone collect you after classes end but first we need to deal with your parents" she replied getting out of bed and putting her clothes on

The got dressed then went down and ate breakfast with his parents where rias used some kind of spell to make them forget they where naked or something natsu didn't know why though. Then the to of them wheat to school together people from there school stopping and pointing the separated when they got to the gates and natsu had another boring day at school until after classes finished

[ **hey it's that guy here just want to say I plan on making the chapters longer this is just to get the story started anyway hope you enjoyed it and I promise my writing will get better over time =) that's all till the next chapter my friends cya]**


	2. The new devil in town 2

[ **i was surprised at the amount of favourites, alerts and reviews this got and sorry about the wait I have no excuse other Then I got major writers block and got stuck anyway thanks to all of you bye]**

Natsu's day was mostly boring he did his normal amount of school work also known as the bare minimum ate he's favourite lunch, really spicy steak curry with hot sauce on top (he loves hot food almost like his eating fire?). In pe he scored above average as usual and went to his final class, when the bell finally went he remembered someone was coming to get him and waited around for said person to arrive.

About ten minutes later he heard someone walk up to him the person was about to tap his shoulder when natsu suddenly looked up at the blond boy standing in front of him he heard people whispering but ignored it. "Yo what you want" natsu asked with his normal happy smile the boy still looked a little shocked for some reason but shock it of and held out his hand to natsu

"Hey I'm kiba, rias sent me to fetch you" the now named kiba replied shaking natsu's hand and giving natsu one of his own killer smiles.

"Cool let's go then… lead the way" natsu said while getting out of his seat then motioning for kiba to lead the way witch he did, they walked for about five minutes until they arrived at the old school building girl's stering at them and whispering the hole way there. When they got to the door for the meeting room natsu didn't bother knocking and just barged straight in catching rias mid getting dressed after her shower

"Yo rias why are you naked again is this something you normally do because I'm starting to have my suspensions that you're a huge pervert" natsu stated seriously causing bother her and akeno, who was standing close to rias, to laugh.

"What's so funny" natsu asked with a confused look on his face causing them to laugh harder and kiba to join them even konako gave a small snort.

"So you going to tell me what the hell has been going on with me" natsu asked with a serious look on his face witch made akeno giggle some more she already was begging to see how cute he was like rias said

"Yes natsu that's why I had kiba get you now if you would like to take a seat please" a now fully clothed rias responded sitting down on one of the couch's and gesturing for natsu to sit across from her. He abliged her and sat down next to konako sniffing the air then giving her a confused look before returning his attention to rias.

"Now where to begin… hmmm… well let's get the obvious out of the way, everyone in this room including you are not human in fact we are all devils" rias started explaining but was cut of buy natsu

"Well I already new that you guys all have a wired sent mainly her she smells like a mix between you and a cat" natsu began calmly pointing at konako when he mentioned her sent but then remembered rias just said he was a devil and jumped out of his seat yelling "wait I'm a devil when the hell did that happen".

Everyone was staring at him in shock after what he just said but rias managed to splutter a answer out telling him it was right after yuuma killed him natsu made a ohh face then giving her one of his trade mark smiles While sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"That makes sense anyway you where saying something right" natsu asked sheepishly whilst scratching his head rias just nodded and continued what she was saying ignoring natsu's earlier statement for now.

"Yes as I was saying, there are three mane factions in this world, us the devils then there are fallen angels like the two you have… met and of course normal angels as well. There is a few different factions but they don't get involved much so you shouldn't worry about them" she stopped a second to see if natsu was paying attention sine he was just shaking his head the hole time she was talking she just ignored him and continued.

"Of course there are also sub factions within the main ones like for example… the etherious demons are a older and completely different kind of devil yet are counted as a part of us even though they haven't been seen in over a thousand years and never par take in our wars" she finished natsu still nodding his head along. "We are currently in a uneasy peace with the other two factions but war can break out at any time, speaking of witch we suffered heavy losses in the last war witch is why we have to make devils like I made you… natsu are you even listening" rias asked in a slightly angry tone.

Natsu just continued to nod until konako punched him in the gut "What the hell was that for" natsu yelled at her she just pointed at rias who repeated her question witch wasn't necessary since it was obvious he wasn't so she repeated herself making shore that he listened this time well akeno did that and she really enjoyed doing it.

"Do you understand natsu or do I need akeno to punish you again" rias asked in a stern voice natsu quickly nodded his head saying he understood over and over again with fear all over his face rias then picked up a stack of flyers sitting on the floor and chucked them in natsu's arms.

"Now I won't you to go into the shopping district and hand these out usually your familiar would do this but since you don't have one yet, you're going to do it" rias said while pushing natsu out the door.

Once he was gone she turned back to the rest of her purge and sighed

"What are we going to do with him, and what did he mean he could tell by our scent" rias asked he purge wilts taking a seat behind her desk.

"Pinky had a strange scent to he smiled like fire when he was human now he smells like a devil and fire" konako stated in her normal emotionless voice they then heard a distant voice shout

"Hey my hair isn't pink it's Salomon" witch was obviously natsu who yet again shocked rias and her whole purge.

===v===v===v===v===v===v===v===v===v===v===v===v===v===v===v===v===v===v===v===v=============

It has been five days since natsu became a devil and honestly his live hasn't changed much except for the night vision, handing out fliers and having some awesome god killing weapon he doesn't know how to use not much has changed. He still goes to school and hangs out with his two friends, the stares he gets in the hallway are the same though there seem's to be more of them and he's still barley parsing school.

Right now he is walking to his first ever contract normally devils teleport to the contract but we'll natsu seems to have trouble in this subject when he attempted it he just ended up bent over on the club room floor vomiting from motion sickness. After he cleaned up he was made to walk the hole way there but of course Natsu didn't mind he hadn't gone for a run yet and felt it would be fun.

It was about nine thirty by the time he got there he was at least have an hour late, but then again this is natsu where talking about, he walked up to the front door and knocked three times it was then answered by a lanky looking nerd.

"Yo, you called for a devil" natsu asked with his usual million dollar smile the nerd just looked at him with a pissed off look and muted something about dam pretty boys.

"Yes but I asked for konako and you didn't even use magic to get here not to mention how late you are"the nerd yelled at him in a really pissed off tone with tick marks forming on his Forehead

"Yeah sorry about that konako was on a job for our boss and I'm new to this and haven't got the hole magic thing down yet, anyway what was your request" natsu apologised while scratching his head.

"Well I was going to ask konako to put this costume on for me but it wouldn't be the same with you so just leave already bloody pretty boy" the nerd yelled still pissed of, it's almost like he doesn't have any other purpose then being exactly that,

"Sheesh fine then mr angry I'm leaving" natsu replied not seeming to care witch earned him a door slammed in his face and a stubbed toe witch was slightly in the door frame. well at least he left a hole in the guys door witch probably made him more pissed of so natsu just bolted out of there. once he was a couple of blocks away natsu stopped leaning against a brick wall and laughing his ass of about the stupid nerds door.

He suddenly court a familiar scent looking sharply two his left causing the fallen angel lurking around the corner to lightly gasp in surprise but she new that the boy she was sent to kill couldn't have seen her. Witch off cures surprised her even more when she turned her head back around the wall to be met by a strong fist to the nose slightly breaking it.

"What the hell, how did you see me a could have sworn I activated a magic barrier strong enough to hide me from a weakling like you" the fallen angel yelled caught by surprise and looking rather pissed of.

"You're scent… now are we gonna sit around talking or we gonna fight" natsu asked with the most primal grin the fallen had ever seen sending shivers down her spine. She just ignored him summoning a medium size light spear and throwing it at natsu who barely dodge in time causing the spear to burn his left shoulder sending a burning pain all through his body causing him to fall over.

He had a look of absolute rage on his face the fallen could have sworn she saw his eyes brethly turn to slits and back and his teeth went from normal to fangs but that was probably all just her imagination. While she was staring at him in shock natsu was thinking to himself surprisingly.

'dam she's pretty strong I can't beat her with just my normal strength now would be one hell of a good time for this power or what ever to aper' suddenly like a miracle he herd a voice in his head say ' **well then if I must'.**

Suddenly a blinding green light covering his left arm " **BOOST** " and a red dragon claw like armoured glove with a green gem at the centre of the hand.

"No one told me you had unlocked your sacred gear I'm out of here" the fallen angel said in a slightly scared tone not that natsu noticed he was to busy looking at his arm she then summoned her wings and flew off.

Natsu headed of running towards the school at a supernatural speed with his sacred gear still activated doubling his speed witch meant that this time he only took ten minutes to get back. When he arrived he busted the doors down shocking every one but konako and making them jump

"Natsu what's wrong" rias started to say but was shocked even more to see his sacred gear activated on his arm and then of course she saw the slowly healing gash on his left shoulder.

"How did you get that" rias shouted out in worry pointing at his left arm natsu just gave her a massive grin

"I don't know I head some voice and then it suddenly appeared and went boost I think that was it at least" natsu responded yelling in excitement.

"No I meant the cut where did you get it" she yelled at him sounding a little more pissed off

"Oh that well you see I was fighting this fallen angel an-" suddenly rias got a lot more pissed of telling akeno to punish him and yelling at him for being so reckless before quickly healing his wound.

"Now that, that's over let's get back to your sacred gear" rias said as natsu slowly sat up as his sacred gear disappeared rias then explained his sacred gear to him no that he listened much (( I got stuck so skipped it))

Then she sent him home with a scolding.

It has been two days since his last fight and natsu is already training witch is how he bumped into a clumsy nun that had dropped the contents of her suitcase all over the pathway. Who was also face planted into said pathway with her skirt over the top of her head and her panties showing not that natsu noticed.

"Yo, you ok. You look a little upside down" natsu said as he set her upright and then went to pack her stuff back up.

"Um yes thank you sir for helping me" the responded bending down to help him repack

"Don't worry it was no sweat I'm natsu by the way. What's your name" he asked while offering to shake her hand.

"Oh I'm Asia, it's very nice to meet you mr natsu" she answered shaking his hand then closing up the repacked suitcase

"Just natsu is fine and let me carry that so you don't trip again"

They continued to talk and walk natsu agreeing to take her to the local church along the way they came across A crying kid who had skinned his knew. Asia demonstrated her healing ability and of curse natsu was about to blurt out his own ability but got distracted by a shiny thing in the distance.

They walked together most of the way to the church but once it was in sight natsu got a ominous feeling and told her he had to go home leaving her to go on by herself. Then he left to go tell rias about his wired feeling and ask her if she knows wry he had it.

 **[ I know I know the end was rushed but honestly it's been too long since the last chap so I rushed it hopefully I don't get stuck halfway through the next one when I finally write it any way hope you in joyed what you could understand ;) lol anyway bye bye]**


End file.
